


Milk Bread

by ouyama-chan (wiiimzy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, and kuroo wants to establish it even more, but not a lot I swear, canon? never heard of her, i really am the worst at tagging, kuroo is a class traitor in business school, lots of phone calls to japan and california, oikawa plays for san juan, rated M for milk bread, set in argentina, timeline is totally messed up but i take creative liberties okay, uh maybe manga spoilers? like if you haven't read the manga you'll be spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiiimzy/pseuds/ouyama-chan
Summary: Kuroo bakes milk bread for Oikawa's birthday and thinks a lot about the future.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Milk Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I made milk bread while watching jenna and julien's cooking videos so I got inspired. 
> 
> This is a birthday gift to my fave. Happy birthday Oikawa-kun! Hope you're ready for milk bread and head.

_ “I’ve told you Tetsu-chan, I don’t need anything for my birthday. The fact that you’ve come to see me is enough!” Tooru beams at Tetsuro as he wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him in for a soft kiss. Tetsuro smiles back and places a peck on his cheek before burying his face in Tooru’s neck.  _

_ They’re in the kitchen of Tooru’s apartment in San Juan, just having washed up after dinner. It was the first day of Tetsuro’s weeklong visit to Argentina to celebrate Tooru’s birthday.  _

_ “Come on, Tooru. There must be something you want,” Tetsuro pushes, lips tracing the curve of Tooru’s neck, wrapping his arms around his waist.  _

_ “Well, right now I want a great many things, Tetsuro,” Tooru smirks, pulling Tetsuro in tighter.  _

_ “Oh yeah? Because what I want, and desperately need, is a shower,” Tetsuro was longing to get rid of the travel dust from his 36 hour flight.  _

_ “On one condition,” Tooru said, starting to peel Tetsuro’s hoodie off his shoulders. Tetsuro made a questioning hum. “I get to join you.”  _

_ Tetsuro smirked and pulled Tooru to the bathroom. _

\------------

They had had this conversation several times before over the last couple of weeks. On several video calls Tetsuro had asked Tooru what he missed most from Japan and to bring him. The answer had unfaltering been the same “I miss you the most, Tetsu-chan”. It was nice, of course, that his boyfriend loved and missed him, but when Tetsuro was trying to be a great boyfriend who brought Tooru his favourite snacks and candies from Japan for his birthday, it was frustrating. Tetsuro knew most of his favourites of course, and had bought all he could and carefully checked the Argentinian regulations of what he was allowed to bring into the country. But he also wanted to surprise Tooru with a meal on his birthday. Something he would never have made himself. In the end Tetsuro had to turn to other sources of information. 

\---------

“He keeps saying he would kill for some milk bread,” Iwaizumi had said when Tetsuro called him on messenger, “apparently it’s not a thing there, and he is lousy at baking so he doesn’t know how to make it himself.”

“Right, milk bread.” Tetsuro felt defeated. Unarguably Tooru’s favourite. But Tetsuro didn’t really know how to bake either. “Is there anything else he has mentioned?” 

“No, I’m afraid not,” Iwaizumi laughed. “It’s the only thing he’s said anything about missing… Except for his whining over missing you of course.”

Tetsuro blushed, despite having been together with Tooru for over three years now. It was still nice hearing that Tooru talked about him with his friends. It didn’t help him all that much in the task he’d set up though. But he was determined. He was gonna try his best at making milk bread for Tooru. 

“Okay, well. Thank you, Iwaizumi-kun. I appreciate your help,” Tetsuro said before saying his goodbyes.

When Tetsuro called Tooru’s mother to ask for a recipe, she could hear how wide her smile was.

“Oh, Kuroo-kun, that is such a lovely idea!” she said, offering; “I can make a loaf or two that you could bring.”

“Thank you Oikawa-san, but I will not have time to go to Miyagi and pick it up before I leave for Argentina, and I sort of want to make it myself for him. If I can get the ingredients I need in San Juan, that is.” He explained.

“Oh, the ingredients will not be difficult to find in any regular supermarket, that won’t be a problem,” Mrs. Oikawa said, “I will send you an email with the recipe.”

“Thank you so much, Oikawa-san,” Tetsuro said. “I really appreciate your help with this.”

“Anything for my future son-in-law,” Mrs. Oikawa said with a tone as if she was joking, but Tetsuro felt as if she meant it, and blushed. 

“I… Um… thank you. Tooru will be so happy. I want him to have a perfect birthday,” Tetsuro stuttered, flattered at the son-in-law-comment.

“And he will have it. You are so good to him, Tetsuro-kun. I am so glad my Tooru has you,” Mrs. Oikawa said. The sincerity and warmth made Tetsuro feel overwhelmed. He’d never been good at taking a compliment, especially not when they were so honest. 

“I am the lucky one,” was all he could say, feeling himself almost choke up. Mrs. Oikawa must have realised, because she respectfully steered the subject back on track. 

They talked for a few more minutes, before Mrs. Oikawa had to go, promising to send the recipe as soon as she could.

Tetsuro received an email a couple minutes later, titled  _ Secret Milk Bread Recipe - Only for Oikawa-family’s Eyes _ . He smiled and felt warm and tingly again. Oikawa Tetsuro did have a nice ring to it. 

_ One day. _

\------------

San Juan was by no means a big city. Compared to the constant rush of Tokyo, it was a slow and peaceful town, resting in the Andes, surrounded by neat rows of vineyards. It was probably not a city Tetsuro would ever see himself visiting if his boyfriend hadn’t moved here. But here he was, walking down mosaiced sidewalks along broad streets framed with trees, hand in hand with the one he loved. The cool July air made Tooru huddle closer to him, worming his arms around Tetsuro’s waist under his coat.

“Are you trying to steal my jacket?” Tetsuro smirked.

“I’m not quite used to July being in the winter,” Tooru whined, looking at him with big pleading eyes. “Can I borrow some of the warmth you brought from home, Tetsu-chan?” 

It was comforting that Tooru still thought of Japan as home, meaning he would want to come back. He had only been in Argentina for a little less than a year, but he had talked warmly about the town and his team the whole time. Tetsuro had been a little worried Tooru would want to stay here forever. And what would Tetsuro do then?.

“Of course you can have all the warmth you want, Tooru-chan,” Tetsuro smiled, angling his arms so Tooru could scoot closer and still walk. 

“I’ve really missed you, you big radiator,” Tooru purred. “I’m so glad you’re with me.”

“Me too,” Tetsuro answered, smiling and thinking _ I hope that it last forever. _

\-------

Even though volleyball season is on hiatus, Tooru still has practice three days a week. Tooru had asked if Tetsuro was allowed to sit in on practice, but been denied. To Tetsuro this wasn’t an issue as it gave him time to explore the town - and try to figure out the basics of baking. 

Finding the ingredients had been just as easy as Tooru’s mother had said. Tetsuro had written down everything he needed, and with his beginner Spanish and some assistance from a helpful supermarket employee, he had gotten his hands on all the things he needed. That year of secret spanish lessons really had paid off. He also looked forward to showing it off to Tooru at a restaurant later in the week. 

It’s mid-morning on July 19th, and Tooru has only been gone for about half an hour, before Tetsuro starts working. With the recipe up on Tooru’s laptop, he pours flour, water and milk into a saucepan and mix it together before putting it on the stove and letting it heat up. Getting distracted by reading the recipe over and over again to make sure he doesn’t forget anything, when he turns around to stir the mixture, it is not the smooth, pourable, texture described in the instructions, but a thick goopy mess. Swearing, Tetsuro takes the saucepan off the stove and tries to make it looser by stirring it. 

No success. He groans and starts spooning the mess into the trash. He rinses the saucepan and starts over. This time he keeps his eyes fixed on the mixture, not looking away for a second, out of fear of messing up again. Luckily, this tactic works perfect, the mixture, or “tangzhong”, as Mrs. Oikawa calls it in the recipe, is thick but can still easily be poured into a bowl. As per the recipe’s instructions, Tetsuro leaves it to cool, checking the temperature every other minute to see if it’s room temperature yet. 

It takes almost half an hour for the tangzhong to cool enough, in which time Tetsuro has had time to measure up all the rest of the ingredients. Next he crumbles up the little block of yeast, adding it to a big bowl, where he also adds milk, stirring it until smooth. Then he also adds sugar, salt, eggs and the tangzhong-mixture, before pouring in the flour. How all that flour is gonna be able to be mixed in, Tetsuro has no idea, but he had double- and triple checked the measurements and they were correct. Rolling his sleeves up and washing his hands a second time for good measure, Tetsuro proceeds to dive his fingers into the bowl and starts kneading. Within minutes his face is full of flour and his hands sticky with dough. 

_ Why do people do this by hand? Isn’t there a smarter way to knead dough so it doesn’t stick to your hands? _ Tetsuro thinks, glad there is no one around to see the mess he’s in. Just as the thought pops into his head, his phone starts buzzing from the kitchen table. Instinctively Tetsuro grabs it and slides to start the call, which he immediately regrets when the dough from his hands smear all over his screen, and as a result, his ear.

“Ah, shit, fuck, damn it,” He swears, greeted by a booming laugh on the other end, which abruptly stops and a high pitched voice starts talking.

“Hello, is this Kuroo Tetsuro-san? I am Bo… uh… Bond… I am with the Japan National Volleyball Association and was going to talk to you about your future job at our Sports Promotion department, but with a foul mouth like that we don’t want you. We’re gonna choose Daishou Suguru-san instead.” The high pitched voice sounds like it’s barely keeping it together. Tetsuro rolls his eyes, but he decides to play along.

“No, this is Bokuto-sama. I am a delinquent and stole this phone. I steal things all the time, my favourite things to steal is the underwear of my teammates. I sell them online,” Tetsuro mimics his best friend’s voice.

“I would never- I mean, Bokuto-san would never! He is a nice man and would never do anything bad,” The voice, rapidly becoming many octaves deeper, exclaims.

“I pulled the fire alarm three times in high school just to test it and then a fourth time to try and impress the boy I had a cru-” Tetsuro continues, wedging his phone between his ear and shoulder, to try and get the worst of the dough from his hands, wiping them on his thighs before grimacing at forgetting to wear an apron. The voice on the phone cuts him off.

“Okay! Kuroo, stop, it’s actually me, Bokuto!” it says, making Tetsuro chuckle.

“I know, Bo, you called me on messenger. I can see your name,” he sighs, with a smile on his face.

“Oh, right,” Bokuto says. “Anyways, how’s Argentina?”

“It’s great,” Tetsuro answers. His mind takes him to the lovely day he’d spent walking all over town holding hands with Tooru. “I really love it here.”

“Or maybe you just love a certain someone?” Bokuto suggests and Tetsuro can picture his friend winking.

“I mean what’s not to love about the only town in the world that has Oikawa Tooru?” Tetsuro voices the rhetorical question, but actually considers it. There is no place in the world that has Tooru, and that make all other places inferior. Bokuto gives a warm laugh.

“You’re really a goner for him, aren’t you?” He asks, sounding more serious this time. 

Tetsuro looks at his hands, still sticky with dough, before catching a glimpse of his own face in the microwave door. His hair has a greyish tint from the flour,  _ I wonder what Tooru will look like with grey hair _ , and his face is a mess of flour and tiny pieces of dough,  _ Tooru would smile so wide and laugh so pretty if he was here to see me.  _

“I really am,” Tetsuro admits, chuckling. “I am even baking him milk bread for his birthday.”

“Wow really?” Bokuto exclaims, “that’s amazing, bro! You’re such a good boyfriend. He’s gonna love that!”

“I hope so,” Tetsuro answers. “It’s super difficult though, I’ve never baked anything before so it’s a challenge.”

Bokuto hums knowingly. 

“Yeah, it can be a challenge before you get the hang of it. But I’m sure you’ll pull through. I’m rooting for you, bro.” 

“Thanks, I gotta get back to the dough now, I’ll talk to you later!” 

He hangs up the phone and tosses it aside before getting back to business. There’s bread to bake and a boyfriend to surprise. 

Tetsuro keeps kneading the dough, making sure all the flour mixes in, continuously scraping the sticky dough from his fingers. Slowly the dough gets less and less sticky, until Tetsuro can knead it without anything sticking to his hands. Then he puts the dough in a bowl and covers it with a cloth. He then lines a bread pan with parchment paper to stay prepared. As he wait for the dough to rise, which according to the recipe should take about an hour, Tetsuro cleans up the kitchen as much as he can, doing all the dishes from the baking and from their breakfast. Smiling he recalls how cute Tooru had looked as he walked into the kitchen this morning, hair still wet from his shower and blinking in surprise at the breakfast Tetsuro had prepared for him. “My own little house-husband” Tooru had called him in a soft but joking voice, which had made Tetsuro blush but also in a joking matter reminded him that they aren’t married. “Right, we should probably do something about that” Tooru had said, making Tetsuro drop the spatchula he’d been holding. Was Tooru still joking? His tone had been neutral, not at all as joking as it had at the start. Did Tooru also think about marriage, the way the thoughts of rings and starting families had been slowly creeping into Tetsuro’s mind over the last year? Looking back on it, Tetsuro thinks Tooru had been serious, just playing it off as a joke so they wouldn’t start their morning with such a serious discussion. It’s not like they really could be married anyways, since the law doesn’t recognise same-sex marriage. 

Tetsuro turns the tv on for something to do while he waits for the dough. He skips through the channels, trying to find something easy that even he with his low level Spanish can understand. He settles on a sports channel, hoping to catch a few new phrases that he can use when introducing himself to Tooru’s team. A highlight show is on, talking about events that’s happened in sports during the week. Unsurprisingly, most of it is football-related, it being the most popular sport in the country and all. One story in particular stands out though, as the announcer talks about how a basketball player had worn a rainbow armband to celebrate the anniversary of the legalisation of same-sex marriage coming up. Tetsuro’s jaw drops and he immediately grabs his phone to google this. 

Before he has time to type though, the alarm goes off and he remembers the task at hand. Turning back to the dough, he notices to his delight that it has grown to twice its size, and he turns the bowl upside down, letting the dough fall to the kitchen counter with a soft  _ flop.  _ As per the recipe’s instructions, Tetsuro divides the dough into three parts, cursing as he remembers that he doesn’t have a rolling pin, when the recipe calls for him to roll the pieces. A quick text to Tooru’s mother assures him that it is not needed, and it works just as well to just use his hands. So he flattens the three pieces of dough by patting them down with his palms. They look a little bit uneven, but Oikawa-san had said that it was okay. So he decides not to worry about it, and instead chooses to continue by rolling the three pieces up into three little rolls, placing them in the bread pan. Once again, the recipe calls for waiting, so Tetsuro pre-heats the oven and starts up his googling venture. Gay marriage is indeed legal in Argentina, and Tetsuro curses himself for not knowing this earlier.  _ What would you have done differently if you had known it earlier?  _ A little voice in his head asks him. Tetsuro doesn’t really know how to respond to that.  _ Would you have been less hesitant to stay with Tooru when he said he was going to move here? Would you have moved with him?  _ Yes. The answers to both those questions are yes. 

_ Tooru is uncharacteristically quiet all through dinner. Usually he is laughing and telling vivid stories about something funny or weird that happened in class or at practice. Tetsuro has to carry most of the conversation, trying to get his boyfriend to laugh at the story one of his own classmates had told him during the day, about a mixup at the post office that lead to some pretty risky items being sent to the wrong person, but getting no response, as if Tooru is somewhere else entirely. Finally, Tetsuro has had enough, and speaks up. _

_ “Tooru, what’s on your mind? You’re a million miles away,” Tetsuro says, finally catching Tooru’s attention. _

_ “I got a call today,” Tooru responds, and Tetsuro is starting to list things in his head that this could have meant. _

_ “Is everything okay? Is it your family? Do you need to go home?” Tetsuro asks, getting out of his seat to sit next to Tooru, grabbing his hand. _

_ “They’re all fine. It was from a coach.” Tooru says, putting his other hand over Tetsuro’s. “I got an offer from a professional team.”  _

_ Tetsuro smiles, squeezing his hand. “That’s great news! I’m so happy for you! It’s what you’ve worked so hard for!” _

_ Tooru doesn’t seem all that excited though, which is weird. Tooru has been working his entire life to constantly become better and reach higher. His ambition and drive is part of the reason Tetsuro first fell in love with him.  _

_ “It’s a great opportunity. I have looked up to the coach since I was a kid” Tooru says, without sounding convinced. “It’s far away though.” _

_ Tetsuro doesn’t let it phase him. “We’ll make it work, we have the bullet train, and wherever it is might have a business program I could apply for-” But Tooru cuts him off. _

_ “It’s in Argentina.”  _

_ Tetsuro feels his heart fall. Argentina. That is the other side of the world. Quite literally, he remembers from geography.  _

_ “Oh,” is all Tetsuro can say in response.  _

_ “Yeah,” Tooru says. “So I don’t know if I shou-” _

_ “You should accept it.” Tetsuro says before he has time to think about it. He immediately curses himself. He doesn’t want Tooru to leave, and now he’s telling him to. _

_ “It’s on the other side of the world Tetsuro. I don’t speak the language. I don’t know anything about the country. What if-” Tooru rambles.  _

_ “That’s all gonna be okay. You’ll learn. You were always bound to go international. It just happened a little sooner than expected,” Tetsuro says, while thinking  _ sooner than I was willing to let you go.  _ He had hoped to get a few more years with Tooru before he had to say goodbye. All the years, preferably. _

_ “Will you-,” Tooru starts but cuts himself off. Instead he leans down and kisses Tetsuro. For some reason, the kiss feels like the last.  _

_ It isn’t though. But things feel different after that. Tooru will be leaving, and that is a fact. He hasn’t asked Tetsuro to come with him, and Tetsuro is glad, because he really doesn’t wanna break Tooru’s heart by saying no. Saying no feels like it would be the real end. It’s not that Tetsuro doesn’t love Tooru and wanna live with him. He does. He is just scared what the implications would be. Packing up his life in Tokyo, leaving his part-time-job, his studies, his friends and family, for a boyfriend. Moving to a country where he doesn’t speak the language and has no prospects of either studying or a job. Having to rely one hundred percent on his boyfriend both financially and socially. It wouldn’t be fair on Tooru. It wouldn’t be fair on either of them. He explained as much without saying the actual words “I don’t want to move with you”, and Tooru seemed to agree. “It’s not forever”, Tooru had said about his move, and Tetsuro believed it. They could make it. They loved each other. Tooru would just be gone for a couple of years.  _

Tooru loved it here though. He had only been in Argentina for less than a year, but he seemed to love it a lot. Many times Tetsuro had considered saying “fuck it” and cancel his lease on the small apartment in Tokyo and just fly to Argentina and stay there. He never did though. He still had his university studies to consider, the path he had set out for himself to carry on with his love for volleyball. But there’s only one semester left. And he was already promised the job he wanted, as soon as he graduated. He might be able to convince The Association that he was needed in Argentina instead. The thought of distance college courses and his growing understanding of the Spanish language which at least could get him a simple job where not much talk was required had become increasingly tempting. And with this revelation that just dawned on him.  _ Maybe there is a future for me here after all.  _

Another alarm awakened Tetsuro from his thoughts and informed him it was time to put the bread in the oven. He brushes the dough with milk, wondering if this is why it’s called milk bread, before finally leaving the bread to bake. He sets the alarm again for half an hour, setting himself down right in front of the oven, to make sure it really doesn’t get burned. Thinking about calling someone to ask for advice, he first considers Iwaizumi, before remembering it is early morning in California, not wanting to disturb. Instead he tries to call his oldest friend, but gets no reply. It is evening in Tokyo, so Kenma must be streaming. Tetsuro instead calls one of the most reliable people he knows. 

“Hi, Kuroo. How is Argentina?” Sawamura answers the call.

“It’s great. I love it. Should I move here?” Tetsuro rambles. 

“Move there? Why? For Oikawa?” Sawamura asks, sounding startled.

“Yes. See, I know he loves it here, and I love him. Should I just stay here?” Tetsuro knows he sounds crazy, so Sawamura’s surprised tone is to be expected..

“But what about your studies? Your fancy new job?” Sawamura lists.

“I could do online courses. And I could find another job, that I can do here in San Juan,” Tetsuro defends himself, but he knows it’s no use. If he wanted to be talked into it, he wouldn’t have called Sawamura.

“No. You have made it this far because this is your own dream. You shouldn’t skip out on it just because things are tough right now. You won’t thank yourself in the future. Do you want to look back at this moment and think ‘this is when I gave up my dream’ or ‘this is when we made it work despite the distance’?” Sawamura’s words are stern but fair. Tetsuro takes a deep breath.

“The second. We will make it through,” Tetsuro says. “Did you know gay marriage is legal here, by the way?”

“Oh, so it’s like  _ that, _ ” Sawamura says in a knowing tone. “I didn’t know we were back at this conversation.”

They had had this conversation last year, a couple weeks before Tooru announced his departure. Both of them had been drunk, and it had all been hypothetical, planning their proposals to ‘their pretty setters’. But the thought had somehow stuck with Tetsuro. 

“Maybe. I don’t know if that’s what he wants though. I mean he has made some hints. But wouldn’t it be weird, since we live on opposite ends of the world?”

“Oikawa’s contract is up next year though, isn’t it?” Sawamura asks.

“I guess,” Tetsuro answers.

“Any idea what happens after that?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Well. I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help. Maybe talk to Iwaizumi. He knows Oikawa better than anyone,” Sawamura says. 

Iwaizumi does know Tooru better than anyone. He might give a hint on what Tooru wants and thinks about the marriage thing. Tetsuro says goodbye to Sawamura, before calling his boyfriend’s best friend, not even caring about the time difference.

“Good morning, Kuroo. It’s 8 A.M. here, you know that right?” Iwaizumi answers.

“I know, and I’m sorry. But I really need advice,” Tetsuro says.

“And I’m the right person to ask?” Iwaizumi asks, before sighing, “This is about Oikawa, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Well, not about him really, more about me but from his perspective,” Tetsuro tries to explain.

“Fine, what is it? If you say you’re breaking up with him I will be on the next plane to bust your kneecaps,” Iwaizumi states.

“No, nothing like that. Quite the opposite really,” Tetsuro says, bracing himself to what Iwaizumi will answer.

“Oh,” is all he says. 

“Did you know gay marriage is legal in Argentina? I just found out today and-” Tetsuro starts rambling but is cut off.

“So you’re asking him to marry you only because you found out that you can?” Iwaizumi's voice has a dangerous tone. 

“No, no, not at all. I have been thinking about it for a long time but never hoped to actually be able to until we’re like fifty,” Tetsuro explains himself. 

It seems to calm Iwaizumi down, because in a more neutral tone he asks; “But what about you? What would you do in Argentina?”

Tetsuro is about to say something when the alarm beeps and it is time to take the bread out of the oven. Quickly he makes his excuses and says goodbye to Iwaizumi. Putting on a pair of oven mitts, Tetsuro grabs the pan and sets it down on the counter. The smell is divine, and Tetsuro feels his chest expand at how proud he is of the way the loaf looks. It is perfect. Golden brown and shiny on the top, the three rolls forming a cloud-like shape. He can’t wait for tomorrow when Tooru gets to see it. Quickly Tetsuro cleans up the rest of the kitchen, placing the loaf in a brown paper bag and hiding it at the back of the highest cabinet - where Tooru only keeps things he never uses. Then he roams around the apartment, fixing all the things he can for tomorrow. Iwaizumi’s question is still ringing in his head.  _ What would he do in Argentina? _

Tetsuro is looking for a pen to write the birthday card with when he finds them. Two business cards and a contract lay in the top drawer of Tooru’s desk. The contract is in Spanish, but Tetsuro can understand the words “cinco años”. It isn’t signed, but calls for Tooru Oikawa to stay on another five years for San Juan. It makes Tetsuro feel sick. Two years had been the first contract. It had been scary and a big commitment but only two years. Another five without Tooru by his side - Tetsuro doesn’t know if he could handle that. Iwaizumi's voice is back again, even though it sounds a bit more like his own;  _ what would you do in Argentina? _ He sets the contract to the side, instead eyeing the business cards. They’re both in Japanese and Tetsuro’s heart skips a beat. They’re from two V.League teams. One of them - from the sports director of the Schweiden Adlers - makes Tetsuro laugh. As if Tooru would ever play for the same team as Ushijima Wakatoshi, not to mention Kageyama Tobio. Tooru probably just kept the card to be polite - or to use as leverage with the owner of the other business card - Tachibana Red Falcons. Tetsuro’s heart beats fast. Is Tooru considering moving back to Japan? The selfish part of Tetsuro’s brain hopes he is. But there’s no time to dwell on it right now. A text from Tooru tells him his boyfriend will be home in twenty minutes. Tetsuro puts the pieces of paper back in the drawer, grabs a pen and writes a little sappy note in the birthday card before putting the pen back and closing the drawer. He’ll probably hear more about it from Tooru when he’s ready to share. He hides the birthday card just in time before he hears the door open and light footsteps step out of sneakers.

“Honey I’m home!” Tooru sing-songs, making Tetsuro smile and go meet him at the door, grabbing his jacket.

“How was your day at the office, dear?” Tetsuro asks, imitating a fifties housewife. Tooru grabs his waist and pulls him into a hug, an exaggerated smile on his face.

“Splendid! I received praise from the boss and will get a promotion next month!” Tooru jokes, kissing Tetsuro’s cheek. His smile softens. “I really love coming home to you.”

Tetsuro smiles and kisses Tooru earnestly. “I love being here to come home to,” he replies.

One kiss turns to three, which turns to nine and suddenly the soft atmosphere has turned hungry and Tooru is pulling at Tetsuro’s clothes. Tetsuro grabs Tooru’s legs and puts them around his own waist, holding on to the back of his boyfriend’s thighs as he carries him into the bedroom.  _ This is what I would be doing in Argentina. _

\----------

The next day, Tetsuro wakes up early to prepare. As carefully and soundlessly as he can, he detaches himself from Tooru and sneaks out of the room. In the kitchen, he brews tea and sets the loaf of milk bread down on a tray. He grabs the birthday card and a bouquet of roses he’d hidden in the back of a wardrobe and put them on the tray. He also lights a candle, before quietly carrying it all into the bedroom and placing it on the bedside table. Carefully he sits down on the edge of the bed and traces the shape of Tooru’s face with his finger.

“Happy birthday, Tooru-chan,” he whispers into his ear, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Tooru’s eyes flutter open and meet Tetsuro’s. A tired smile tickles his lips.  _ I am so in love with him.  _ Tetsuro thinks for probably the millionth time in his life. 

“Thank you, Tetsu-chan. What is it that smells so good?” Tooru asks, stretching his limbs and sitting up in bed. 

“I made you a surprise!” Tetsuro says and he can tell when Tooru sees the bread, because his body stills and his smile changes. 

“You… made that? For me?” Tooru asks in a choked up voice. Tetsuro can see has tears in his eyes.  _ Oh, was this not a good idea? _

“Yes… I thought you might like it. Iwaizumi said you had talked about it, and your mother though it was a good idea and sent me a recipe… I hope it’s okay,” Tetsuro says, feeling insecure about his decision. 

Suddenly Tooru’s arms are flung tightly around his neck, as he buries his face in Tetsuro’s nape. 

“I love it. I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can’t believe you learned to bake for me,” Tooru murmurs into his ear. 

“I would do anything for you,” Tetsuro says back, stroking Tooru's hair. “I would even-” he starts, but cuts himself off. This is not the time. He changes his mind. “- learn to bake.”

Tooru pulls back, a big smile lighting up his face. 

“So are you gonna feed me or do I have to do it myself?” He smirks, eyes full of mischief. 

“Of course I will feed you, your majesty,” Tetsuro smiles and shakes his head. He cuts a slice of milk bread, tearing the slice into two halves. Before giving one to Tooru, he takes a little nibble of the other. Tooru lets out an offended gasp.

“Are you gonna eat my birthday present?” He says, in mock-offence. 

“I had to make sure it tastes okay, so I don't poison you on accident,” Tetsuro says, “and it does taste okay. Here.”

He brings the other half of the slice up to Tooru’s lips. Tooru takes a deep breath to catch the aroma of the fluffy white bread. He sighs, a new softness added to his features. 

“It smells amazing, Tetsuro,” he whispers. “It smells like home.”

“Taste it,” Tetsuro says back, and Tooru catches his hand holding the slice with both of his. Slowly, as if savouring every moment, Tooru sinks his teeth into the bread, closing his eyes and moaning at the flavour. He rips a piece off, closing his lips around it, brushing them against Tetsuro’s fingers. They tingle and send sparks flying through his body, but with Tooru's hands gripped tightly around his own, there's nothing he can do but take it. Tooru sighs around the bread in his mouth, eyes blinking open. Staring Tetsuro down as he drags his teeth over his fingers and taking a second bite. His eyes are filled with mischief and something else. Something Tetsuro usually gets to see when they're alone and it's late at night. Tetsuro’s thoughts get clouded. 

“This is amazing, Tetsu-chan,” Tooru purrs as he lets go of Tetsuro’s hand. “Can I have another slice?”

Without hesitation Tetsuro hands over the second part of the slice and reaches to cut another. He hands it over to Tooru who grabs both his hands this time, pulling him in. He places the slice between his teeth and cocks an eyebrow as if saying  _ come on then.  _ Tetsuro obediently places one hand on either side of Tooru’s hips and leans in to take a bite of the bread slice in his mouth. It tastes heavenly. Soft and spongy, like biting into a cloud, the sweet, fluffy insides almost melts on his tongue. 

Tetsuro closes his eyes as he hums appreciatively, swallowing before taking another bite. He feels Tooru shift closer, and feel him placing his hands on his own back. Opening his eyes again, Tetsuro can see Tooru still has a piece of the slice between his lips. Instinctively Tetsuro closes his own lips around the slice, meeting Tooru in a kiss, which may taste sweet, but is anything but. 

Tetsuro swallows the piece of bread as Tooru’s hands move to the back of his neck, holding him in place. His tongue pries Tetsuro’s lips open, licking into his mouth. Tetsuro rubs circles into Tooru’s hips, tugging on his boxers. He raises a questioning eyebrow to his boyfriend, who nods. 

Tracing kisses down Tooru’s exposed chest, stopping to bite softly at his nipples, Tetsuro pulls Tooru’s underwear off and makes him lean back into the pillows. Tooru’s hands leaves his neck for a moment and Tetsuro feels him shift around, probably to settle into a more comfortable position. Tetsuro pays it no mind, he is very busy sucking love bites all over Tooru’s abs, tracing his fingers over the smooth skin. He smiles as he feels the muscles tense up at his touch, and he hears Tooru’s breath get faster and louder. As he sits up to take his t-shirt off, he finds Tooru munching on a new slice of bread and chuckles. Tooru raises his eyebrows.

“What, it’s good! It’s my birthday!” Tooru pouts cutely, before changing his voice into a low and seductive tone. “Please, Tetsu-chan, put on a show for me.”

Tetsuro does. Rolling his hips, he strokes his hands over his own chest, slowly pulling the hem of the shirt up to reveal his chest. Tooru’s hungry eyes never leave him. Staring at Tetsuro as if transfixed, one hand sliding to grab at his own hard cock. Tetsuro pulls the t-shirt over his head and tosses it aside before swatting Tooru’s hand away.

“I’ll take care of that, darling,” He says. “Just lean back and relax.”

Tooru follows orders and settles back into the pillows. Tetsuro takes his dick in his hand and starts stroking it as he leans down to continue sucking love bites into Tooru’s hips.

“Uh, Tetsu, please,” Tooru moans, sending shivers down Tetsuro’s spine. 

Giving in to temptation, Tetsuro licks a stripe along the curve of Tooru’s cock. Tooru lets out a series of moans and swears under his breath. Tetsuro loves the sounds he makes when they’re like this. Tooru is always loud and has no limit to the amount of praise he gives. Wrapping his hand around the base, Tetsuro once again traces his tongue from root to tip. He circles the head with his tongue, feeling it twitch in anticipation, before closing his lips around the tip. He sucks in as much of the length as he can, stroking what he can’t reach with his hand. 

A hand comes to settle in his hair, scratching and stroking his bedhead. Tetsuro moans at the the touch, immediately hearing echoed moans from Tooru. He almost gags when Tooru’s hips instinctively thrusts. So he places both of his own hands on his hips and firmly holds them down. Instead he starts bobbing his head up and down on Tooru’s cock. Tooru’s breathing is jagged and raw. Jaw starting to ache, Tetsuro takes a minute to breathe, placing kisses all over the length. Checking to see why Tooru isn’t as vocal as usual, he directs his eyes upwards and finds a picture of debauchery. 

Tooru still has one hand on Tetsuro’s head, playing with his hair. The other is holding yet another piece of milk bread, that his lips close around and slowly starts chewing. His eyes are lazily looking down at where Tetsuro is sucking his cock. 

“I was wondering why you were so quiet,” Tetsuro smirks, licking at the head, eyes fixed on Tooru’s.

Tooru’s adam’s apple bobs before he answers. “It’s too great to leave alone.” 

Tetsuro accepts that answer with a smile and wraps his lips around Tooru’s hard dick again. The muffled sounds and moans from Tooru egg him on. For the first time Tetsuro notices how hard his own dick is, and starts rutting against the bed in time with his head thrusts. Based on the speed of Tooru’s breaths, and how his fingers are clawing at Tetsuro’s scalp, he won’t last long. Tetsuro brings one of his hands down to stroke himself, humming a moan around the dick in his mouth. Tooru’s hand tapps gently three times on Tetsuro’s cheek, enough to warn him before he feels hot cum spurt into his mouth. Tetsuro swallows it, following with two sharps tugs at his dick before he comes too, Tooru’s name on his lips. 

Tooru pulls him up to his face, catching his lips in a deep kiss. They lay there for awhile, Tetsuro’s head on Tooru’s chest. Tooru’s fingers tracing patterns on Tetsuro’s shoulder and back. This is the best thing Tetsuro knows.  _ I would gladly give up all my other dreams if I could just keep this one.  _ He thinks, moving his head to face Tooru. He is breathtaking. Features relaxed and soft. Blissed out and smiling, Oikawa Tooru is the most stunning person on Earth. So of course he has to have the worst personality.

“Who knew eating bread could be so erotic, eh?” Tooru winks, and Tetsuro can feel his own face grow hot. Tooru leans in to kiss his cheek. “Don't worry, I won't tell. About the blowjob, I mean. I will definitely tell everyone I meet all about how amazing my boyfriend is at making milk bread.”

“Are you sure you liked it?” Tetsuro asks, suddenly bashful.

“Of course I did. It was the best thing I ever tasted,” Tooru assures him. “Where did you say you got the recipe again?”

“From your mother, actually,” Tetsuro says.

Tooru raises an eyebrow. “You mean to tell me that my mother handed over, to you, the top secret Oikawa family milk bread recipe that is for family’s eyes only?” 

“Um, yeah?” Tetsuro answers, not sure why Tooru seems surprised. The recipe had said ‘For Oikawa Family’s eyes only’, but that had been a joke, right? It seems to mean something to Tooru though, because his smile grows wider.

“Good to know,” Tooru just says, without explaining. 

But he doesn’t have to. Giving Tetsuro the recipe had been Tooru’s mother’s way of welcoming him to the family. You don’t just give up family secrets to a random boyfriend. But to a husband on the other hand… 

“Good to know indeed,” Tetsuro says, smiling. But the unsigned contract in the drawer is still haunting him. “Hey, I-”

Tooru cuts him off. “I’m only staying here another year. I’m coming back to Japan when my contract runs out,” he uses his sincere voice and looks Tetsuro in the eye. “Just, for future reference.” 

A weight Tetsuro didn’t know had been pressing down on his shoulders is lifted. What had previously been a dark and blurry future now lights up. It is lined with bright smiles and soft laughter, long mornings like this one, tangled up together. 

He squeezes Tooru tighter. “Para referencia futura, te amo.”

“You learned Spanish?” Tooru exclaims with glee. 

Tetsuro shrugs. “I figured I should, if I was to live here.” 

Tooru’s eyes fills with tears. “I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.”

They hold each other close. Not getting up until the sun is high in the sky and the tea has turned cold. 

\-------

Strolling down the streets, hand in hand, Tetsuro can appreciate San Juan in a whole new light. It’s not the town that has stolen his boyfriend from him. It is the town he went to grow, and even though it was a dark time they spent missing each other, they would make it through.

“Coach is retiring next year,” Tooru says as they stroll past a row of little shops selling everything from electronics, to clothes and jewelry. “And I feel like I’ve learned what I needed from him. I had some offers from Japanese teams, and I think it’s time to go back and show them all”

Tetsuro squeezes his hand and chuckles. 

“I was looking for something when I came across some business cards in your drawer,” Tetsuro tries to be vague. But Tooru, of course, sees right through him.

“And the unsigned five-year contract too, I bet,” He says. Tetsuro nods. “The sports director wanted to rope me into staying before I found out Coach was leaving. I was on the fence though. Not just because of you, only like 60-80 percent because of you. But I was starting to feel done here. The monster generation is all up in the news back home and I want to beat them. I want to keep growing. So when the scouts from the Adlers and Red Falcons got in touch I felt like this was the way to go.” 

“I’m glad. I mean,” Tetsuro starts, “I was missing you so bad I wanted to pack up everything back home and move here. I even called Sawamura yesterday to try and talk me out of it.” He sighs. “I never wanna be apart from you again… except maybe a few of these last twelve months when I have to sit exams and go to work.” 

“I love you,” Tooru says.

Tetsuro smiles as he glances over the rings on display in a shop window. Making up his mind. There is one more thing, besides Oikawa Tooru, that Argentina currently has that Japan doesn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna make milk bread yourself, here's a recipe: https://www.carolinescooking.com/japanese-milk-bread/. Milk bread is really tasty and I highly recommend trying it! 
> 
> I can't guarantee the same outcome as for this couple though, lol


End file.
